One Piece: World Seeker
One Piece: World Seeker is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One. Gameplay World Seeker puts players in the role of Luffy from a third-person perspective. It is set in Prison Island, and the player can experience and wage battles in an open world environment which can be freely explored. Among other elements, the combat features stealth elements and Luffy can use the Kenbunshoku Haki to see enemies from behind walls. Techniques from the anime like Gum Gum Rocket which allows Luffy to easily traverse the world and Gum Gum Bazooka are also featured in the game. Characters ;Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy (Playable Character) *Roronoa Zoro (Playable DLC) *Vinsmoke Sanji (Cook/Explore Request) *Nami *Usopp (Equipment & Outfit Craftsman) *Nico Robin *Franky (Equipment & Outfit Craftsman) *Brook *Karoo (Honorary Crew Member/DLC Riding Mount) ;Original characters # Isaac (Prison Warden) # Jeanne (Anti-Navy Leader) # Jill # Kagero (DLC Boss) # Roule (DLC Original Character) ;Marines # Smoker # Tashigi # Sakazuki # Borsalino # Issho ;World Government *Pacifista *Cipher Pol **Rob Lucci ;Seven Warlords of the Sea *Bartholomew Kuma *Buggy ;Former Warlords *Crocodile *Trafalgar D. Water Law (Playable DLC) ;Germa 66 - The Warmongers *Vinsmoke Ichiji *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji ;Others *Sabo (Playable DLC) *Kuzan *Pandaman *Charlotte Katakuri (DLC Boss) Known Locations Sky Islands *Sky Prison - Santa Maria *Luffy's Sky Island *Law's Sky Island Prison Island (Jewel Island) *Landing Beach *Lighthouse *Bridge Checkpoint *Sapphire Town **Church **Marine Base ***Chopper's Cell *Amber Harbor **Bison Restaurant **Wharf ***Thousand Sunny **Beach ***Ship Wreak ***Pirate Camp *Topaz Mine **Topaz Mine Sealed Entrance **Topaz Mine Hillside ***Omni-Cannon **Topaz Mine Town ***Graveyard ****Pond *Jade Bridge **Marine Camp **Marine Checkpoint *Ruby Village **Ruby Village Harbor ***Harbor Warehouse ***Pirate Ship **Village Reservoir Checkpoint **Prison Tower Gate **Prison Tower - Tourmaline ***Prison Tower Lighthouse ***Robin's Cell *Emerald Town **Barrel Bar **Emery Plaza *Steel City **Slums **Downtown **Halcum Port **Naval Base **Radio Tower **Sea Prison - Aquamarine ***Franky's Cell *Cannon Island **Pirate Camp *Crystal Canyon Outfits *'Adventure Outfit' (Default) - The go-to outfit since Sabaody Archipelago. Perfect for most adventures. *'Adventure Outfit (One Piece Film: Strong World)' (Luffy's Sky Island Chest) - Outfit worn in "One Piece Film: Strong World". No adventurer goes without a box lunch and water bottle. *'Adventure Outfit (Whole Cake Island Arc)' (Cannon Island Chest) - The outfit worn on Whole Cake Island. Appropriately, the turban even looks like a whole cake. *'Navy Outfit' (Naval Base Chest) - Now you, too, can join the Navy -- or at least make it easier to get inside their bases. *'Party Outfit (One Piece Film: Z)' (Prison Tower Chest) - Outfit worn in "One Piece Film: Z". Makes it abundantly clear who the captain is. *'Stealth Outfit (One Piece Film: Gold)' (Crystal Canyon Chest) - The outfit worn in "One Piece Film: Gold". Perfect for climbing up Golden walls. ;DLC Outfits *'Bathing Suit' (Pre-Order DLC) - A swimsuit made for, what else, swimming. Just don't forget that Devil Fruit users can't actually swim. *'Battle Outfit' (Pre-Order DLC) - A combat suit. Get ready to invade enemy territory... Right after a hearty meal, of course. *'Hunter Outfit' (Episode Pass DLC) - A classic hunter's outfit. With this, maybe you could even take down a giant mammoth? *'Kimono (Land of Wano Style)' - A garment worn in the Land of Wano. The sword at the hip is sharp. *'Luffy's Kintaro Outfit (One Piece Film: Gold)' - Outfit worn in "One Piece Film: Gold." Never lose a sumo match again with this outfit. *'Kung Fu Outfit' (Episode Pass DLC) - An outfit worn for practicing Kung Fu. Makes you want to scream "Wachaaa!!!" *'Raid Suit' - Outfit worn by Germs 66 that remembers the shape of it's wearer. This imitation is flammable." *'Treasure Hunting Outfit (One Piece Stampede)' - Outfit worn in "One Piece Stampede." Pack your favorite things and set out on an adventure. *'White Suit Outfit' (Episode Pass DLC) - A striped white suit. Wear this, and your dress code worries are over. Gallery Trivia * In the true ending, when the Straw Hats and Law are having a party, the Straw Hats' positions are the same as those from the cover of Volume 61, though Nami is not holdng the binoculars and Chopper holds a tankard. * When playing as Zoro, the mini-map is pixelated making it harder for the player to know where he is going, simulating Zoro's lack of orientation. *The Raid Suit worn that can be worn by Luffy in the game is based upon his Mugiwara 56 Raid Suit that he wore on the color spread cover for Chapter 872. Like other outfits in the gane, it is purely cosmetic and its in-game description reveals it is an imitation that is flammable thus providing an in-universe explanation for it being purely cosmetic. *The Navy Outfit is based upon the uniform worn by the Marines on Prison Island which resemble modern military uniforms. It should be noted that the uniform does not actually make it easier to sneak into their bases as its description suggests. *The presence of several prison facilities on Prison Island makes sense narratively given Impel Down's track record of not one but two breakouts (though the second was hidden from the general public) in recent times and increase in piracy since Whitebeard's death which has resulted in the World Government giving the Marines more power. Additionally it makes ir easy for the Marines to justify the construction of such facilities given the increase in piracy and facilities like Impel Down and Enies Lobby having their reputations tarnished. *Like Impel Down, the Sea Prison - Aquamarine featured in the gane is an underwear prison albeit on a lesser scale than Impel Down. The Sea Prison is stated to be designed to contain Devil Fruit users, though ironically it is used to imprison Franky who lacks Devil Fruit powers. However the prison'a system involving seawater and devices that control the water level makes it obvious that it was indeed built to contain Devil Fruit users. Its design was also effective enough to keeping a Cyborg like Franky contained (until Luffy breaks him out) despite his abilities and lack of Devil Fruit powers. **Ironically like Impel Down, Luffy manages to break in to the Sea Prison despite being a Devil Fruit user whom the prison was designed to contain, though he did have help from Jeanne and Nami who supplied him with information on the facility via Baby Den Den Mushi similar to how Boa Hancock helped him gain access to Impel Down. *In the English localization, the Marines are referred to as Navy with the civilian Pro-Marine and Anti-Marine factions being renamed Pro-Navy and Anti-Navy to reflect this. However Marine still appears on Marine uniforms and property. Additionally some of the island residents refer to Marine personal as Sailors. **The English localization also refers to Jail Island as Prison Island. However promotional materials for the description of the Extra Episode 3 DLC that mention Karoo, refer to it as Jail Island. *Karoo of the Supersonic Duck Squadron appears in the game as DLC. During "Been a Long Time", a boy in Sapphire Town will tell Luffy the Supersonic Duck Squadron can be called by whistling. After doing so Karoo appears and Luffy mounts him. Luffy is happy to see him again since Alabasta though briefly wonders how he got to Prison Island before deciding it doesn't matter. Karoo's appearance is left unexplained and his owner Vivi does not appear in the game. **Luffy however can ride around on Karoo which makes exploring and traveling around the island more easily and Karoo can automatically pick up materials by touching them and can walk jump allowing him to scale various surfaces. He can also jump in mid-air or glide. Inputting the Whistle command while mounted will allow Luffy to dismount. Karoo will run away if hit forcing Luffy to automatically dismount. Karoo cannot be summoned in certain locations. *Tone Dial is used to represent the background music settings which functions like a music player as the game's various music tracks can be added to a playlist playing in order or randomly if shuffle is turned on. The AniSong Pack DLC adds various One Piece anime theme songs to list of selectable tracks. *Snakeman King Cobra was added as Luffy's Gear Fourth Special Attack which costs three Tension though causes Gear Fourth to end. However the attack must hit an enemy or the Special Attack animation will not be triggered allowing Luffy to try again if he misses. Gear Fourth: Snakeman only appears during the Special Attack animation. References Site Navigation ca:One Piece: World Seeker fr:One Piece World Seeker pl:One Piece: World Seeker Category:Video Games